


A Chaotic Birthday Morning

by Verystar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Everyone loves Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nothing like being awaken by your best friends, Peter is always left out, Remus Lupin's Birthday, Sirius doesn’t like Peter, Teen Romance, james is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verystar/pseuds/Verystar
Summary: James nodded and stood up. “That’s very true.” He said. “But I’m still throwing you a party Moony and not because I want to get another chance to woo Evans.” He added, when Remus raised an eyebrow.-Written for Remus Lupin’s birthday. Happy birthday to my favourite character ever. <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	A Chaotic Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this rushed piece for Moony.

A year older. 

Remus Lupin was another year older. 

Any other person would be excited for this but somehow this only brought dread and worry to him. An itch at the back of his mind that he couldn’t scratch and an uncomfortable sensation settled into the pit of his stomach. 

Before attending Hogwarts, every year Remus would inform his parents that he wanted to treat his birthday the same day as every other day. Trying to understand his discomfort, they decided to respect his wishes. This however was not the same at Hogwarts with his three best friends. 

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Happy birthday, dear Moony!”

“Happy birthday to you!”

Remus groaned and used his hand to shield the bright light that suddenly hit his face as Sirius stripped off the blanket and bounced on his bed, laying his head on the now very grumpy werewolf’s chest, looking up at him through under his eyelashes with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Remus tried to resist, but he just couldn’t help but smile and run his hands through his friend’s dark hair. 

The beginning of fifth year was when Remus and Sirius started getting more comfortable with each other. They were both aware that they had feelings for the other but being too nervous of rejection they decided to keep it to themselves. This was aggravating to Remus especially on full moons when Sirius would let Remus cuddle against him, whispering words of praise like, “you’re so strong,” and “you’re amazing Moony.” 

After he transformed back, Sirius would wrap thousands of blankets around him and give him as many chocolate bars as he wanted, even attempting to try one despite not having a liking to the sweet treat but anything for his Moony. 

Not knowing what Remus’s true feelings were was killing Sirius everyday. He could be allowed to kiss Remus, take him out on dates to perhaps Hogsmeade, sharing a butter beer like those cheesy couples you always see everywhere. He just needs the perfect moment to confess. 

“So Moony, how does it feel to be a whole year older?” James said, oblivious as always to the two’s intimate affections. Remus rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t stroking Sirius’s hair and gave a frown, making a gesture as if he was thinking hard about the answer. 

“Terrible,” he finally said, pulling the pillow from under his head and trying to suffocate himself. James rolled his eyes and snatched the pillow from him with no ease. He then grabbed Remus from under his arms and pulled him from the bed onto the floor, Sirius making a sound of protest, quite comfortable in his position on Remus’s chest. James made a gesture at him with his eyes and then looked at Remus, who was curled into a ball now. 

Sirius understood. “C’mon Moon-shine, don’t be like that. Look on the bright side, at least you’ll get to eat lots of,” he wrinkled his nose, “chocolate cake.” 

Remus peaked from under his arms and a slight smile was present on his face which made Sirius’s heart slightly flutter. “I guess that’s kind of exciting but I’d rather prefer to eat the whole cake alone and in my bed with a good book.”

Peter decided to speak up now, watching from the sidelines as always. “I’d love to do that too! Minus the book though.”

Sirius clenched his jaw and gave a harsh chuckle. “Yeah because we all know you use your mouth more than you use your brain, Wormtail.” Peter frowned and deflated, looking down at his pudgy hands. James glared and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. “Ow! I’m not wrong though!” 

James elbowed him again and ignored Sirius protests of, “quit doing that.” He then lied on the floor next to Remus and looked him in the eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. “We’re going to throw a huge party for you and,” James came in close as if telling a secret, “Evans is going to be there.”

He was met with a series of groans. “Are you sure you’re not throwing me a party just so you could woo your lovely Lily, James?” Remus asked, pushing him away and standing up, sitting on Peter’s bed.

Sirius laughed and moved so he was wedged between the two and threw an arm around Remus’s shoulder. “Remus don’t be daft. James’s existence is only based just to court Evans which he is sorely failing, unfortunately.” 

“Oh yes, apologies. My mistake.” Remus laughed and James grabbed the pillow from earlier and threw it at the three sitting on the bed, hitting Peter square in the face. Sirius cackled and grabbed it, throwing it back at James and watching with dissatisfaction as James dodged. James tried crawling to his bed to get another pillow when he was stopped by Remus’s voice.

“Guys don’t start this again. I’m the birthday boy, unfortunately, but you guys still have to listen to me. Including you, Sirius.” Remus said, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. Sirius agreed and muttered what sounded like, “guess everyone wants to hurt me today, I see.”

James nodded and stood up. “That’s very true.” He said. “But I’m still throwing you a party Moony and not because I want to get another chance to woo Evans.” He added, when Remus raised an eyebrow.

James then strutted to the door, looking over his shoulder at Sirius and Peter. “Hurry up you two, the day is nearly over and we don’t want Remus’s special day going to waste. Oh and Remus, you’re going to have to go somewhere that isn’t the Gryffindor Common room until we get everything ready, just for today though don’t threat.” 

Sirius and Peter both got up, following James outside but not before Sirius blew Remus a kiss, “see you later, Moons!” 

Remus sat there and a giant smile graced his scarred face, a few tears blurring his vision. Ever since that night, he wondered if his life would ever get better and if people would ever accept him. But he never expected to get accepted at Hogwarts and have three amazing friends who would do anything for him, including dying for him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and thanked Merlin for making him lucky even though he felt like he didn’t deserve good things. He shrugged, 

“happy birthday to me, I guess.”


End file.
